custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mesa (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Mesa was a female Av-Matoran living on Metru-Nui following the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe. History Early Life Like all Av-Matoran, Mesa began her life on Spherus Magna, where she was placed in the Universe Core of the Matoran Universe, along with the other Av-Matoran. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Mesa had been evacuated from the Southern Continent and inhabited Metru-Nui. Very few of the other Av-Matoran managed to escape the island. Life on Metru Nui Upon her arrival in Metru Nui, Mesa made no attempt to keep her cover as an Av-Matoran but decided to reside in Ga-Metru, where she began training in medicine after witnessing the harm done to her fellow Av-Matoran while escaping the Southern Continent. Some time after her arrival, she established a position in Turaga Matoro’s High Council as a representative of the Av-Matoran community. Post-War Recently, Mesa was summoned to meet Toa Tollubo after he arrived in the Fractures Alternate Universe. Having not met his Fractures universe counterpart, however, he was alien to her upon their encounter, something which hurt Tollubo significantly given the fact that the pair had been romantically involved in his universe. Acting as Tollubo's aide during his time in Metru Nui, Mesa then directed the Toa and a small group of his allies to the Wall of History on the outskirts of Onu-Metru, where she explained the concept of marriage to him, a ritual that was simply not done in his reality. Upon their return to the Coliseum, however, the group found that the building had been locked down and that a group of radical Brotherhood revolutionaries were raiding the War Vault. Intimidated by the situation, Mesa elected to hang back and call for support. Three days after this incident, when Tollubo sustained a series of gunshot wounds and was critically injured during the Battle of the Turaga Tuyet Dam, Mesa treated his injuries herself, though she was uncomfortable with Betak's attitude towards her. When he returned to consciousness shortly after, Mesa confronted him and explained the Toa's medical condition to him. Nine months later, Mesa took a leave of absence from her medical occupation in order to pursue Tollubo further as his aide, intrigued by the Toa of Light. As such, she would regularly organize his schedule and accompany him on missions. Most notably, she accompanied him on a mission to extract finances from Sidorak, a former Brotherhood servant who refused to pay a fine after losing a court case. Intent on accompanying the Toa, Mesa found herself being left behind at a repair shop in the middle of Po-Metru while the Toa departed in his vehicle, something with irritated her considerably. In more recent months, Mesa has afforded Tollubo some distance in order to return to her medical and political duties. Abilities and Traits Being an Av-Matoran, Mesa had the ability to manipulate her color scheme. Upon her arrival in Metru Nui, she changed her appearance to reflect the persona of a Ga-Matoran, adopting dark blue and grey coloring. Weapons Shortly after arriving on Metru Nui, Mesa was issued with a Kanoka Disk Launcher. The Kanoka she commonly used was coded 265, a medium-ranged Shrink Kanoka crafted in Ga-Metru. In addition to this, Mesa received training in the use of Combat Staffs from Toa Kualus. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Vendetta'' *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written Trivia *Despite Mesa being alive in the Fractures Alternate Universe, that Universe's Tollubo claims to have killed her by firing a Cordak Blaster at her head. This is likely a lie and highlights his insanity. *Originally, BobTheDoctor27 planned to have this version of Mesa featuring as a Toa of Light during the events of Whispers in the Dark. However, the problem of having to paint a Kanohi Faxon white and not having enough gold pieces remaining from other Toa of Light creations meant that BobTheDoctor27 was forced to drop this idea. Category:Av-Matoran Category:Metru Nui Category:Light Category:Matoran